Tier Terrors
by HonouxRyuu
Summary: Smash Manor, a beautiful mansion ran by the genius, Master Hand, and where Brawl is ruled by the famous tier list. Though being Brawl's ruler isn't easy... Every single day is chaos for him. Will Master Hand ever get a reprieve, before it's too late?
1. I Fight for My Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Brawl, but I do have a Wii and Brawl… XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Brawl, but I do have a Wii and Brawl… XD**

**Yay a new story… I was reading the new tier list, and I got this idea. Beware this story is so random that it's probably going to be even more random than my author notes…**

**Ike: How can anything be more random than your author notes?**

**Me: You'll see… Anyways, enjoy XDXDXD**

**Chapter 1: I Fight for my Friends**

Kirby waddled around Final Destination were several of the Brawlers hung out or fought. But Kirby wasn't looking for a fight, or for a place to chillax. He was here for something much more important…

Master Hand had called on him with a mental message because Crazy Hand was high on cocaine again and Tabuu childishly decided to turn him into a trophy with his Off-Waves. But Master Hand also got hit and became a trophy as well. He met up with Captain Falcon, who was currently in a Brawl with Meta Knight, the strongest and most revered in Smash Manor. Meta Knight had taken no damage and lost none of his lives at all. Captain Falcon however was on his last life and had 178 damage.

"Falcon Pun-" Captain Falcon began. But Meta Knight had rushed in front of him and Side Smashed him off the screen.

"Victory… is my destiny…" He said in his deep voice. He then noticed Kirby watching his fight.

"Ah, hello, Kirby," Meta Knight said. "Are you looking for a rematch?"

"Maybe later," Kirby said. "I'm looking for Master Hand…"

"Master Hand?" Meta Knight blinked. "I saw him with Tabuu a while ago, I think they went that way." Meta Knight pointed in the direction he last saw them.

"Thanks, I'll see ya in the Neutral Zone later…" Kirby said. Meta Knight nodded and vanished from the stage. Kirby waddled to the direction Meta Knight had told him and encountered Master Hand and Crazy Hand in their trophy forms.

Kirby sighed and tapped the base of Master Hand's trophy form. Master came back to life, sighing…

"Thanks, Kirby, I owe you one…" Master Hand said with relief.

"No problem…" Kirby said. "Why did you make Tabuu use his Off-Waves anyways?" Master Hand sighed.

"It all happened a few minutes ago," Master Hand began, "I was giving Tabuu his daily ride."

"Meaning he bound you with the Chains of Light again?" Kirby asked. Master Hand nodded then he continued explaining his story.

_**Flashback**_

_I was giving Tabuu a ride as usual. It was so peaceful, except for the loud shouting of "Mine, the smash ball is mine!" from the lower tiers and the breaking of necks by Snake. Other than that, it was quite peaceful until…_

_My twin brother came in, and he was sniffing cocaine…_

"_AHAHAHAH!! LALALA!! I'M SOOOOOO HIGH!! OH, HI BRO!! WHY ARE YOU HERE? AND WHY ARE YOU SO… DOWN…?" Crazy Hand asked in a hyper voice._

"_I'm not down…" I said matter-of-factly. "And have you been sniffing the cocaine I confiscated again? I thought I told you not to take it!"_

"_I KNOW, BUT I COULDN'T RESIST, I JUST LOOOOOOOOVE BEING HIGH!!" Crazy hand said in his hyper voice. I sighed. Tabuu saw that I was having problems._

"_Neh neh… if you want I could always use my Off-Waves…" He said in a childish voice. "Can I? Please!! I wanna use the Off-waves!! Off-Waves, Off-Waves!!" Tabuu continued like this until I became very irritated._

"_OK, YOU CAN USE THE FREAKING OFF-WAVES, NOW WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!" I then came to realization on what I had said, and Tabuu's face quickly changed into a wide grin._

"_Yay, Uncle Master Hand let me use the Off-Waves! I love butterflies! And now I can be one!" Tabuu grew butterfly shaped wings from behind his back, I simply watched in horror._

"_Wait, Tabuu, stop!" I frantically yelled. "I didn't mean it…!"_

"_Too late!!" Tabuu said childishly as he unleashed three powerful sonic waves that instantly turned Crazy Hand and I into trophies._

'_Tabuu…' __I told him mentally._

"_Yes?" He squealed childishly and happily._

'_I… hate you…' I muttered. Tabuu giggled._

"_You're just joking, I know Uncle Master Hand loves me! Well, I'm going to go play with Duon and Galleom, Bai bai neh…" Tabuu giggled some more as he flew off._

'_Wait Tabuu, turn me back to normal… Aw shit… he can't hear me… Well… I guess I should call for help…' I sighed mentally… and that was when I sent you the mental message…_

_**Flashback end**_

"Wow… that sucks for you…" Kirby said. "Glad I came in time…"

"Yeah good, thing…" Master Hand sighed. "Anyways, I should go after Tabuu, before he Off-Waves anyone else… Oh yeah, I need to reward you for helping me out… What do you want?"

Kirby's demeanor suddenly turned from calm and serious to a strange, goofy face of a six-year old. "Anything… you ask? I WANT CANDEH!! GIMME CANDEH!!" Kirby said in a sugar high voice, jumping up and down energetically. Master Hand sweatdropped.

"Uh ok…" Master Hand said, dropping a large pile of candy out of nowhere. Kirby jumped into the pile of heavenly candy.

"MINE, IT'S ALL MINE!!" Kirby said, swimming happily in the pool of candy while eating the candy, Smarties, Laffy Taffies, Hersheys galore. Master Hand sighed and left Kirby to swim in mountain of wonderful candy.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"This is just great…" A blue-haired swordsmen said.

The blue-haired swordsmen sighed as he heaved his massive, double edged sword on his shoulder. He was currently in a Brawl with Bowser, a character slightly higher than he was in the Tier List. His opponent had just received the power of the Smash Ball and became Giga Bowser, and both of them were on their last life. Ike sighed as he prepared to battle the giant beast.

"It's over, Ike!" Bowser grinned. "Like this, I can't flinch! Even with Ragnell's might, it's impossible to knock me off the stage."

Ike grinned. "We'll see…" He then dashed in with a Quick Draw and followed with an Aether. Bowser didn't even flinch from the combo attack and unleashed a shadowy punch with his fist. Ike cringed as he was sent flying. Ike recovered and used Quick Draw to get back to the stage.

'So much for that…' Ike thought. 'Time for plan B…'

Bowser dashed in at incredible speed. Ike raised his sword for a side smash. He was making the riskiest move ever… If Giga Bowser didn't change back, he would take the attack and lose… but if the transformation ended, his side smash would send him off the stage.

"It's over, Ike!" Bowser roared. "I wi-" Before he could attack, Bowser's Final Smash had ended, turning him back into Bowser.

"Aw shi-" Bowser began. Ike grinned as he slammed his sword down hard and sent Bowser flying off the stage. Ike heard Master Hand say "Game!!"

"The winner is… Ike!" Master Hand boomed. Bowser was in the back, grumbling to himself angrily.

"I fight for my friends…" Ike said, thrusting his sword on the floor. Ness and Lucas came in.

"Your friends suck…" Lucas said in an annoying voice. A vein popped on Ike's head.

"What did you say?" Ike growled angrily.

"You heard us…" Ness said annoyingly. "Your friends su-"

Ike didn't hear anymore. He slammed the two obnoxious boys into the air with his flaming sword.

"Great… Aether!!" Ike shouted, barraging the two obnoxious brats with powerful slashes and kicks. Finally he sent them flying with his final blow. He then groaned. Some thing worse than Ness and Lucas came in…

Fan girls…

The fan girls squealed "Ike, I love you!" or "Ike, marry me!" Among them was a blue-haired swordsman with slick hair. Ike whimpered silently to himself.

"Hi, Ikey poo!" The swordsman said, giggling. "Nice match you had! I'm so glad you won!" Ike's eye twitched.

"Hey, Marth…" Ike said meekly. "I gotta get outta here…" Marth grabbed his shoulder.

"Why don't you stay with my gal pals and me?" Marth pouted. "Do you hate us that much?" Ike's eye twitched even more. Just then, a swift figure with angel wings carried Ike away. The fan girls, and Marth suddenly became an angry mob.

"That guy is kidnapping our Ikey poo!" Marth growled. "Get him!"

"Yeesh… tough crowd…" The angelic brunette said, rolling his eyes. Ike was crying with tears of relief.

"God… Thanks for the save, Pit…" Ike said. Pit smiled, his eyes sparkling.

"No problem Ike-sama!" He said in a sweet voice. "That bully Bowser was bothering me! But you beat him up for me… It's only natural I repay the favor!"

"One problem though…" Ike said.

"What?" Pit asked, cocking his head.

"Exactly how are you suddenly able to carry me so easily when I'm a part of the heavy class?" Ike asked. Pit's face suddenly looked grim.

"Good question…" Pit said. Suddenly the two began plummeting towards the floor.

"This suuuuuuuuuuucks…" Ike groaned as he headed toward the ground.

"All troops, move out!" Pit shouted, calling on his Centurions pals. Hordes of small warriors came in flying in and carried Pit and Ike to safety. Ike sighed with relief.

"Nice… save… Pit…" Ike said, his adrenaline pumping like mad. Pit smiled.

"So where to Ike-sama?" Pit asked. Ike sighed.

"I guess we'd better get back to the Smash Manor…" Ike said. "Master Hand doesn't like to be kept waiting…" Pit nodded and ordered his Centurions to fly to Smash Manor.

**Smash Manor**

Smash Manor was a huge mansion run by Master Hand himself. All the characters from Brawl rested here when the day was over. There were four floors, divided by the tiers, the Top Tier floor, the High Tier floor, the Middle Tier floor, and finally the Low Tier floor.

Fighters were placed in their rooms according to their ranking in the Grand Tier Tournament, a huge tournament which decided who would go in which room. The Top Tiers were the leaders of Brawl and the top fighters. Among them were R.O.B, Falco, Mr. Game and Watch, King DeDeDe, Snake, and finally, the best fighter in Brawl, Meta Knight. The High Tiers weren't as good as the Top Tiers, but still were highly respected. Ike was a part of the Middle Tier, they were well balanced fighters that were not overly skilled at fighting, but weren't so horrible that they lose instantly. The Low Tiers were the worst fighters in Brawl. They never even got past the preliminaries of the tournament. Ike's eye couldn't stop twitching when he saw that Marth was one of the High Tiers.

"No matter how many times I see the Tier List, I can't believe that that gay bastard is one of the High Tiers…" Ike said, his eye twitching in disgust.

"Well, besides being a gay creep," Pit began. "Marth is a very talented Brawler, even reaching the semi-finals before losing to R.O.B in the tournament… But what I don't understand is that you can easily get up to Top Tier if you tried hard enough… So why don't you try?"

Ike heaved Ragnell over his shoulder. "Cause I fight for my friends…"

Pit glomped Ike affectionately. "You're so cool!! I wish to be as cool as you!!" Pit squealed, his eyes sparkling with affection. Ike sweatdropped.

"You're ten tiers higher than me…" Ike stated. "There are plenty of guys cooler than I am, like Meta Knight…"

Pit looked thoughtful. "Mmmm… Meta Knight is too serious… Ike-sama will always be my idol!! Tiers don't matter to me! Ike-sama will always be my number 1." Pit said once again glomping Ike affectionately. Ike sweatdropped. Ike then heard yelling in the distant.

"What the hell were you thinking?" A teenage girl dressed in an elegant dress asked a slightly older boy, who dressed in green. "Going up against Wario, a High Tier, when you're second from the bottom? You could've gotten hurt!"

"Yeah? Well it wasn't as bad as Captain Falcon." The blond boy retorted angrily. "He's the lowest tier, and he went up against Meta Knight! I'm not so insane that I would go up against someone like him. Besides, he was asking for it… Farting in front of the lower tiers while they weren't looking… I needed to give him a piece of my mind!"

"Yeah, and you completely embarrassed yourself…" The girl stated matter-of factly. Just as the blond boy was about to retort back, he and the girl noticed Pit and Ike, watching them arguing.

"Oh, hi, Pit!" The girl said. "You've grown a lot since I last saw you at the tournament."

"Hi, Zelda!!" Pit said cheerily, glomping her affectionately. "It's been so long since the Grand Tier Tournament!"

Zelda smiled. "Still energetic as usual I see…"

"Sup, Link!" Ike grinned.

"Yo!" Link grinned back, giving Ike a series of high fives in the form of a secret handshake. "Are things going ok between you and Zelda?"

"Does it look like its going ok?" Link asked, his eyes flashing at her. Zelda's eyes flashed angrily back at him. Ike and Pit sweatdropped.

"I… see…" Ike said. Just then, Marth came in.

"IKEY POOOOOOOOOO!!" Marth said, running as fast as he could.

"Shit! I really gotta get outta here! Good luck with your relationship, and c'ya!" With that, Ike and Pit dashed as fast as they could. Link and Zelda sweatdropping.

"Poor Ike…" Link said, sweatdropping. "I would hate being in his situation… being chased by that gay bastard…"

Zelda smacked Link on the shoulder. "Respect the higher tiers! Even though he's a bit creepy, Marth's actually a great guy! I should know, Peach and I had tea with him once…"

"And you didn't invite me?" Link growled. "I like tea, too, you know! You should know that! We've been dating for five years!"

"Are you implying that something is going on between us? First of all, he's infatuated with Ike right now! Second of all, you know me just as much! Besides, Marth is gay, he's not interested in girls! We're just friends!"

"That's what he wants you to think…" Link grumbled.

"Why are you so negative all the time?" Zelda asked. "Did you get hit by Luigi's Negative Zone or something?"

"And why are you nagging on me all the time?" Link retorted back. "I'm doing my best to keep our relationship intact, and you're on my case 24/7!"

"Ugh, that's it, I had enough!" Zelda Side-Smashed Link out of pure rage. Link felt the magical spell course through his body. Zelda realized what she was doing and released her spell.

"Oh, my God…" Zelda said worriedly. "Are you ok?"

"Do I look okay?" Link squeaked. "My head hurts like hell, no thanks to you! And why are you so big all the sudden?"

"Uh, Link, I didn't grow… You shrank…" Link raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking abo-" Link began. Then Zelda took out a mirror, showing his reflection. His eyes widened in horror. He no longer looked like his teenager self. Replacing him was a chibi-sized version of him with cat-shaped eyes.

"HOLY SHIT!!" He yelled in his squeaky voice. His yell filled the mansion up, getting the attention of everyone in Smash Manor.

**Me: What did I tell you… Random, eh?**

**Ike: … this was… a bit too random… and Marth creeps me out… I liked him better when he was Puerto Rican…**

**Marth (from Three Swordsmen Adventure): PUERTO RICO!!**

**Pit: IKE-SAMA!!**

**-Ike gets glomped-**

**Kirby: CANDEH!!**

**Tabuu: OFF-WAVES!!**

**Marth: IKEY POO!!**

**Ike: SHIT!!**

**Link: IMMA FREAKING MIDGET!! TURN ME BACK!!**

**Me: I can't, even if I wanted to…**

**Link (Toon Link…): I… guess so…**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the first hilariously random chapter of Tier Terrors. Look forward to more soon! And don't do drugs, unless you want to be like Crazy Hand…**

**Crazy Hand: COCAINE!!**

**Honou**

_e_


	2. Link's Life as a Chibi

Disclaimer: I do not own Brawl, but I do have a Wii… :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Brawl, but I do have a Wii… :D**

**New chapter!! :D Hooray!!! Look forward to some intense randomness and much more…**

**Anyways… enjoy!!! XDXDXD**

**Link's Life as a Chibi**

"I'M A KID, A FREAKING KID!!!" Link screamed. "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME?"

"Link, calm down…" Zelda said softly.

"CALM? HOW CAN I BE CALM?" Link screamed. "I'M A FREAKING MIDGET, AND IT'S ALL, YOUR FAULT!!!! Unless…"

"Unless what?" Zelda asked, cocking her head.

"You can turn me back to normal…" Link growled. "You can turn me back to normal, right?" Zelda was silent.

"YOU HAVE NO CLUE, DON'T YOU?" Link screamed again. "I KNEW IT! I'M STUCK AS A MIDGET FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!!!!"

"Calm down, Link!" Zelda said, getting annoyed. "Magic is complex, I need to do some research before I find the counter-spell… until then, you're going to have to stay as a kid…"

Link sighed. "Ok, Zelda… I'm counting on you… and I'm sorry for yelling at you, I guess I just over-reacted a bit too much…"

Zelda smiled. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'll get things back to normal before you know it!" Link smiled.

"Thanks for forgiving me…" Link said. "Now I need to get back to the Low Tier room, c'ya later!" Zelda smiled, and she teleported off to the library. Just then, Ike and Pit came in.

"What happened? What's the commotion about? And who's the midget?" Ike asked, scratching his head. "Argh, I'm so confused…"

"Aw, he's so cute!!!" Pit said, snuggling poor Link.

"Hey, Pit, let me go, before I slice yur wings off!" Link said, a vein popping of his head. Ike raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know Pit?" Ike asked. "Were you two close friends once?"

"Ike, you buffoon, I _am_ Pit's friend, and yours, too!" He squealed, struggling to break free from Pit's snuggling hug. Ike blinked in confusion. Link sighed, finally breaking free from Pit's hug.

"Give me a hand shake…" Link ordered Ike. Ike was clueless, but offered his hand. Link gave Ike a series of secret handshakes only known to him and Ike. Ike blinked in shock.

"Hey, how'd you know my secret handshake?" Ike said, still confused. "Only Link and I know that handsha- wait a minute…"

"You finally figure out… dense as usual…" Link grumbled angrily.

"Pit must have taught you somehow…" Ike said, causing Pit and Link to fall anime style.

"YOU IDIOT!!! CAN'T YOU TELL IT'S ME?????" Link practically screamed, jumping up and down in an annoyed matter and veins popped all over his head. He was practically blowing Ike away with his voice. "YOU CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER WHO YOUR OWN FRIEND IS?"

"There's only one person I know with that temper…" Ike said, clearing his now sore ears. "Link… how'd you get so small?"

Link sighed. "Finally you get it… and my temper isn't that bad… Anyways, long story short, Zelda and I got into an argument, Zelda got mad and hit me with a spell… and here I am…" Link said glumly. Ike scratched his head.

"Wow, magic is really complex…" Ike said, his mind still baffled. Link nodded.

"Yeah, even I don't get it, and I should know, I'm Zelda's boyfriend…" Ike raised an eyebrow.

"Where is Zelda anyways?" Ike asked. "I didn't see her anywhere…" Link sighed again.

"Zelda is in the library, trying to find a counter magic." Link explained. "I wonder how she's doing…" Pit jumped up and down energetically.

"Hey, I have an idea!" He said cheerfully. "Maybe Master Hand can find a cure! After all, he created this world!" Link lightened up.

"Hey, that's a great idea! Master Hand can definitely help me out! Let's go!" Link said. He and Pit happily headed off to Master Hand's office. Ike, however, didn't look so sure.

"I'm not sure we should go…" Ike said, unsure. "Brawler's are only supposed to visit him in extreme cases…" Just then, Marth came in. He was breathing hard.

"I finally found you Ikey Poo!" Marth said, his chest huffing up and down. "I even broke one of my nails chasing you, but it's finally worth it!" Ike whimpered.

"Uh, guys, wait up…" Ike whimpered, running as fast as he could after the two.

**Master Hand's Office**

Master Hand's office was completely unorganized. Books and papers were scattered all over the place. The shelves had several cobwebs of them. Master Hand sat on a large, black swivel chair. His fingers rested on the desk cozily. He seemed to be asleep, though it was hard to tell.

"He's asleep…" Ike whispered. "Maybe we should come back later…"

"Do you want me to get back to normal or not?" Link snapped. "Besides, we can't tell for sure until we get in the office!" Link was about to enter the office, but just as he did…

…Crazy Hand came rushing in, spider crawl style.

"HAHAHAHA… CRACK!!!!!!" He said, laughing like a maniac. "CRACK AND COCAINE!!!!! WHO WANTS TO GET HIGH?!?!?!?!?"

"Aw, snaps…" The three groaned at the same time. They got ran over by the drug wasted hand and were sent flying. Crazy Hand crashed into Master Hand's room, completely destroying it.

Books went flying, shelves fell, and a huge hole was found in Master Hand's desk where Crazy Hand crashed. Crazy Hand was rendered unconscious from his attack, which woke Master Hand up.

"Ugh, what happened to my office? Why is there a big hole in my desk…?" Master Hand muttered to himself sleepily. He then noticed Pit and Ike buried in the pile of books and selves. "Oh, hey Ike, Pit… Did my brother get high on cocaine again? And what happened?"

"Yeah, your brother got high… again…" Ike said, roughly throwing shelves and books off of him and trying to unbury Pit. "Long story short, he's the one who did this to your room" Pit popped from the pile of paper and books.

"Phew, that was scary, I couldn't breathe in there…" Pit said. "Hey where's Link?"

"Mober mere…" Link said in a muffled voice. "Munder muh mookmelves…"

Ike and Pit sweatdropped. They dug the poor chibified Hero of Time from the mountain of shelves. Link popped his head out, taking a deep breath.

"Damn Crazy Hand…" Link muttered. "Well, at least he woke Master Hand up…" Master Hand looked in shock.

"Link? Is that you?" Master Hand muttered in disbelief. "What happened to you?"

"I got turned into a chibi, thanks to Zelda…" Link muttered. "That's why I came to your office… I want you to turn me back to normal. You created this world, it should be easy to remove a simple spell from me…"

Master Hand looked thoughtful. "Hm… I don't know, I kinda like you like this…" Link widened his eyes.

"How on Earth could you think that being a freaking kid is better than being a teenager?" Link asked. "I won't be able to Brawl with these short legs and this even shorter sword! How am I supposed to fight without to Master Sword, or the Gale Boomerang?" Master Hand chuckled.

"You'll have to find that out yourself…" Master Hand said mysteriously. "Now if you excuse me, I need to clean my office…" Master Hand closed the door in his room, magically sending the three out of his office. Link sighed.

"Well, that was helpful…" Link sighed. "Still, I kinda wonder why he would like me like this…? I mean, I'm just a kid, Brawls will become harder for me…"

Ike shrugged. "I don't know… Let's have a Brawl and find out…"

"Good idea, Ike." Master Hand said, coming out of his office. "I'll set the match up in Final Destination, you'll find out who your opponent is tomorrow…"

"How'd you clean your room so fast…?" Pit asked.

"I created this world, I can clean this room up ten seconds flat, that's why I'm so disorganized all the time…" Master Hand explained. "Anyways, you three should get some rest… there is a big Brawl tomorrow for Link… and you had a big Brawl with Bowser, Ike." Ike remembered the intense fight with Bowser.

"Yeah… I remember…" Ike muttered. "Let's go to the Tier rooms, we all need our rest…"

Pit yawned. "I am pretty tired…" He said sleepily. "And it's getting pretty late…"

Link shrugged. "Yeah… see ya tomorrow…" Link headed to the Low Tier room. He would have to explain to everyone what had happened to him.

**Low Tier Room**

In the Low Tier room, Lucas and Ness couldn't stop laughing. This annoyed Link so much that he Side-Smashed them. They stayed quiet after the experience.

"How did thata happen?" Mario asked in his Italian accent. Link sighed.

"Everyone's been asking me that question…" Link muttered. "Zelda and I got into an argument… I'll let you guess what happened next…" Then Captain Falcon came in.

"Captain Falcon heard about your Brawl tomorrow, and Captain Falcon will give you some advice!" Captain Falcon said. "Captain Falcon's advice is to give him a good old fashioned… FALCON PUNCH!!!!"

"Dude, that gets old… really fast…" Link said, annoyed. "Seriously, do you have anything better to do?"

"Omg! It's a new Pokemon!" Red said, coming out of nowhere in his usual geeky voice. "Go, Charizard! Kick his butt, Charizard. You're so awesome, Charizard!"

"SHUT UP!!!!" A pink puffball roared angrily. "RED!!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT ABUSING CHARIZARD?" Red cocked his head.

"But I'm not abusing Charizard…" Red explained. "I'm just catching new Pokemon."

"Does… this… guy… look… anything… like… a… Pokemon…?" Jigglypuff huffed, pointing to Link and beating Red with a fan. "I mean seriously, even I figured out that he was Link just by seeing him…"

"Oh…" Red said. "Sorry, Link, you just looked so much… shorter…"

"Yeah I get that a lot…" Link said. "Anyways, I need some rest for my upcoming Brawl. So I'm going to take a quick shower, then I'm going to sleep early.

"I think that's the best you can do, for now." Jigglypuff said, gently. "You're so much more responsible, unlike a certain Pokemon Trainer…" She shot Red a nasty look. He simply responded by covered his face meekly. Lucas and Ness couldn't stop laughing at him. Link sighed and went to his shower, but came across a problem…

"ARGH!!!!!" Link screamed. "I CAN'T REACH THE FREAKING SOAP!!!!!!" No one heard him though. Link sighed.

"This is just great…" Link sighed. "I'm a freaking midget who can't even reach a freaking bar of soap." Then he thought about trying to jump for it.

"Worth a shot…" Link muttered. Link took a large jump, much to his surprise, and easily grabbed the bar of soap. Link widened his eyes.

"I've never been able to jump that high before…" Link muttered to himself. "I've always been a relatively heavy character… but I'm really light now… Hm, maybe being a midget isn't so bad after all…"

After Link took his shower, it was time to sleep. Tomorrow was his big Brawl… But for some reason, he couldn't sleep.

'Which will I chose? The tier list? Or Zelda?' Link thought. 'If I win tomorrows Brawl, maybe my tier can go up, but if I lose, maybe I can prove Master Hand wrong and he'll change me back… And what about the Low Tiers, they look up to me… I'm so confused… I need help…' Link hopped off his bed, he knew exactly who he needed for help. He headed to the Top Tier floor.

Everyone in Top Tier was asleep, except for one. He was standing outside his room, staring into the stars.

"Hey, Meta Knight…" Link waved. "I kinda need some advice…"

"Go ahead and tell me, Link…" Meta Knight said in his deep, monotone voice. Link raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you know it was me?" Link asked in a soft voice so he wouldn't wake the other tiers. "This was your first time seeing me like this." Meta Knight chuckled.

"It's quite simple actually… I guessed…" Meta Knight said calmly. Link fell anime style. "So, what is your problem?" Link sighed.

"I'm a bit confused…" Link said sadly. "I know I can become higher in tier if I stay like this, but what about Zelda? What'll happen between the two of us? I love her, and I don't want to give her up just to be higher in tier… And what about the lower tiers, they look up to me."

Meta Knight chuckled. "No matter what size, shape or form you are, you are still, Link… That's all I can tell you… You should get some sleep, it's pretty late…" Link raised an eyebrow as Meta Knight left the room with his Dimension Cape.

'What could Meta Knight have meant?' Link thought. 'Oh, well, no time to be thinking about it… I guess I'll figure out in tomorrows Brawl… I need some shut eye…'

Link reached the Low Tier room and hopped onto his bed. Exhaustion took over him, and he slowly closed his eyes and drifted into a blissful sleep.

**The Next Day**

"Link, wake up!" Jigglypuff said frantically. "Today's your Brawl!" Link threw his sheets off of him.

"Shit, I nearly forgot!" Link muttered. "Am I late?"

"You have enough time to get ready." Jigglypuff said gently. "And to get an early breakfast, I'm cooking!" Jigglypuff had a pot and pan in her hands. Link's eyes twitched.

"Um, I'll just have a small snack…" Link said. "I'm not really in the mood for your great cooking…" Link was lying though. He knew Jigglypuff's cooking was the worst in Brawl, even able to make Meta Knight puke… maybe…

Jigglypuff huffed. "Fine, I'll just get ready a quick snack…" Jigglypuff said. "But if you lose this Brawl, I'm giving you ten helpings of my cooking…"

'I definitely can't lose this Brawl…' Link thought. 'My life depends on it…' After getting ready and having a quick snack, Link headed out of Smash Manor. Ike and Pit were waiting for him.

"Took you long enough!" Ike said, grinning. "Your Brawl is about to start in a few minutes. Hurry, we gotta get to Final Destination!" Link nodded.

"Ok, let's go!" Link said cheerily. He was full of energy and was completely ready for his Brawl.

**Final Destination**

"We have and special Brawl here today in Final Destination!" Master Hand said, hovering around the stadium. "Everyone interested is allowed to watch."

Ike and Pit took a seat in the audience seat. They saw all the Low Tiers, except for Gannondorf because he was Emo and stated that this Brawl was hopeless, cheering Link on, and the Brawl hadn't even started yet. They also saw a few higher tiers. Ike was really glad that Marth hadn't noticed him or Pit. Ike then saw someone he didn't expect to see watching this Brawl.

All the Top Tiers were watching, even Meta Knight. Meta Knight rarely watched Brawls, or took challenges. He would usually just sit in his room, meditating. He was only seen active in the nighttime.

"Well that's a surprise…" Ike said. "Meta Knight actually left his room to watch this Brawl." Pit nodded vigorously.

"Yep! Only with the right motivation does he go out." Pit said cheerily.

"You sure you want to be here, Meta Knight?" King DeDeDe grunted. "It's just a Brawl with Link, and he barely beat Captain Falcon in the Grand Brawl Tournament… It's not going to be that interesting."

"You have a lot to learn about patience…" Meta Knight said calmly. "If this Brawl proves to be disappointing, we will leave." DeDeDe grunted, and waited for the Brawl to be announced.

"As I said before, it is a very special Brawl, on one corner we have Link…" Master Hand boomed. Cheers from all the Low, one Middle (Ike) and one High Tier (Pit) filled half of the crowd. Link came out of his corner, a bold look on his face. The other half was wondering how did Link become so small…

"… And on the other corner, we have…" Master Hand began. Link eyes narrowed, ready to face his opponent… whoever it may be…

**Mahahahaha! Cliffhanger! I love torturing mah readers… XDXDXDXD**

**Vim: But it's so obvious who he's going to go up against…**

**Me: Dun say anything! I dun wanna give any spoilers!**

**Vim: … But it's so obvious…**

**Me: Just don't say anything!**

**Vim: Fine, whatever, Imma read some Yaoi… see ya… -Leaves-**

**Anyways, sorry for the late update… Brawl is just so much fun! Don't get me wrong, I love writing stories too, just… only when I'm not playing Brawl…**

**Anyways, review pl0x, no flames, but I will accept constructive criticism as usual, hope you enjoyed this chapter and all that other shit, blah blah blah, you get the message… **

**Ultima (My idiot friend): Wow, yur so lazy…**

**Me: Shut the hell up, I'm tired… -Direct noggin Honou chops on his head-**

**Ultima: Jerk… -Leaves-**

**Anyways, Ultima will be in a lot of my Author notes now because he's such an awesome friend, even if he can get a bit annoying at times. And look out for his upcoming story based on the Diamond and Pearl games. I'm based on a character on that story. My character in his story will be Kuro (Dun ask…) But because he's busy with school, it'll be a while before he can post it up! :D Anyways, until next chapter! :D**

**~Honou**


	3. Maybe Being ChibiSized Isn't So Bad

**Disclaimer: I do not own brawl, but I'm pretty good… XDXDXD**

**New chaptah, this will be the epic brawl between Link (Toon Link) V.S his mystery opponent!**

**Ultima: Knowing you, it's probably not going to be that epic… or funny at that…**

**Me: Shut it, did I ask for your opinion? –Eric Chops Ultima in the noggin-**

**Ultima: Ow…**

**Anyways, as you all noticed… this story doesn't have a real plot… its just to release my random thoughts and for humorous sake… Ok, enjoy! XDXDXD**

**Chapter 3: Maybe Being Chibi Sized Isn't So Bad**

"The rules are simple." Master Hand said. "Three stock and no time limit. Now let's here it for our fighters!" Link appeared from his corner, a determined look on his face.

"On the red corner, is the 'Hero of Time,' chibified… Toon Link!" Master Hand boomed. Link fell anime-style.

"Hey, I'm still Link no matter how much I shrank…!" Link said as he got up, veins popped all over his body.

"And on the blue corner… is the farting, garlic eating wonder…" Master Hand began. "Wario!!!!"

'Wario?' Link thought in disbelief. 'How am I gonna beat him? He's a high tier, not to mention he's beaten me before… But I won't let him continue to mock the lower tiers! I'm gonna win this time…'

As Master Hand said this, a huge amount of fog rose from the depths of the stadium. Wario entered in on his motorcycle, waving to the crowd.

'Flashy entrance he's got…' Link thought in his head, rolling his eyes. 'As usual…'

"So, we meet again…" Wario grinned at Link as he hopped of his motorcycle. "I beat youa once before, and I'll beat youa again. In fact, I'lla make it so humiliating, you'lla be kicked out of Smash Manor and be replaced permanently!!" Link glared at Wario.

"We'll see about that…" Link growled with his short sword at the ready.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Master Hand boomed. As soon as he announced the Brawl, the two fighters charged at each other.

As soon as the Brawl began, Link charged head on with his dash attack. Wario simply side-stepped and easily dodged Link's attack. He then Side-Smashed him with a football tackle. Link barely managed to shield himself, protecting himself from the attack. Link then Up-Smashed Wario and scored a direct hit when the fat man couldn't guard in time. Link then jumped to up- aerial attack him and stab his opponent, but Wario was ready and farted in his face.

"Aw, that was gross…" Link groaned, still dazed by the attack. Wario grinned, taking this chance to attack.

"Take thisa, Cork-Screw!" Wario shouted. "Ayyyyyaaaah!" Wario pummeled poor Link with multiple blows from Wario's spinning attack. The attack sent Link flying into the air.

"That's it, I had it with you!" Link growled. He down aerial attacked him, dealing heavy damage to Wario and sending him flying. Wario grinned.

"Heh, yur nota bad ata all, kid…" Wario smirked. "But it'sa alla over…" The Smash Ball had appeared.

"Letsa see who cana get it firsta!" Wario grinned, showing his nasty, yellow teeth. Link narrowed his eyes and ran after the Smash Ball, Wario right behind him.

Link Up-Smashed the Smash Ball, damaging the Smash Ball slightly and sending it to another direction. Wario grinned.

"Looks like it'sa mine…" Wario grinned. He then unleashed a huge and very powerful Wario Waft, senting him flying toward the Smash Ball and letting its power cover him.

"Too bada kid…" Wario grinned, activating the Smash-Ball's power. Wario ate a clove of garlic, and overcame a transformation. He became from Wario to Wario Man.

"Shit…" Link cursed. "Gotta stay away from him as much as possible…"

Link tried to run away, but Wario's side smash had a farther range now. Link was sent flying across the screen, but he wasn't out yet. Link used his spinning attack to get back to the stage Wario narrowed his eyes.

"Look's likea your shrink in size increased your stubbornness…" Wario growled. "But if I keep hitting you with my attacks, you'll never make it back to the stage…"

Wario attempted to edge-guard him with his infinite aerial attacks, but before he could, the effects of the Final Smash had ended, giving Link enough time to land safely on the stage.

"Heh… You luckeda outta kid…" Wario grunted. "But with all the damage I didda to youa, it'lla be easy to knock youa off the screen…" Link narrowed his eyes.

"We'll see…" Link growled. He advanced with a Side-Smash, but Wario down dodged it, a smug grin on his face.

"Is that the best you've got?" Wario asked. Link smirked.

"You forgot…" Link said slyly. "My Side-Smash can hit twice…" Before Wario could respond, Link sent him flying with a fierce second blow from his sword. The attack knocked him off and a white flash of light filled the stage.

Wario came back a few seconds later, standing on an angelic platform.

"Eh, youa gota lucky…" Wario grunted. "But this time you'rea good as deada!!!"

Link smirked. "Keep dreaming…" He retorted defiantly.

"I've been going easy on youa…" Wario growled. "But thisa time, Imma goinga all outta!!!!" Wario stepped out of the platform and rode on his motorcycle, smashing poor Link and sending him flying. Then Wario jumped off of his motorcycle and hit Link with his Corkscrew, sending him flying even more.

"Ouchies…" Link groaned, still recovering from the combo attack. Wario then appeared in front of the unaware 'Hero of Time', his mouth open wide.

Wario stuffed Link into his mouth and began chomping on him aggressively. Then he threw him and sent him flying across the stage, hitting the floor of Final Destination hard.

"Ugh… It's not the attack that's bad… it's the smell… of the garlic… That's going to be on me for weeks…" Link groaned. "No wonder his farts are so smelly…"

"And things are about to get worse…" Wario growled. "Imma gonna humiliate you so bad, that you'll be sorry for thinking you can beat me…" Just as Wario advanced to unleash the finishing blow, he tripped…

"Shit…" Wario growled. "Why the hell would Master Hand even think about putting such a ridiculously lame thing such as tripping into Brawl…?"

Link took this chance and double Side-Smashed Wario. Wario growled at Link and hit the poor chibified 'Hero of Time' with a strong side attack, hitting Link with a powerful punch. Link was sent flying and was knocked off the screen, reappearing on an angelic platform.

"Ouch… that hurt…" Link muttered. "Oh well… let's keep on going…" Link hopped off the platform and hit Wario with his down aerial attack. Wario was stunned by the attack, giving Link enough time to double side smash him. Wario was sent flying, but didn't lose his life yet. He used his motorcycle/corkscrew combo, attempting to recover. Link was ready though…

Just as Wario was about to reach him, Link came down and meteored him with his Down aerial, instantly KOing him…

"Bah… another lucky shotta…" Wario growled as he hopped off the platform. Meta Knight and King DeDeDe were watching from the Master seats. DeDeDe looked in shock.

"I can't believe this…" DeDeDe grumbled in disbelief. "That low tier Link is actually holding his own against Wario, a high tier!" Meta Knight nodded.

"I knew this would be an interesting Brawl…' Meta Knight said calmly. "DeDeDe, you underestimate Link… because in this small, toonish form… he gets very powerful qualities he never had as regular Link…"

"Qualities?" DeDeDe muttered. "What kind of qualities? What are you talking about? He looks the same…"

"Before as normal Link, he had a lot of armor weighing him down, making his jumping and recovering capability very low…" Meta Knight began. "But as Toon Link, he loses that armor and becomes much lighter and his recovery becomes much better, making him harder to knock off the stage… Even if he's weaker now, he makes it up with his new bound speed… However his downfall is his lowered reach and he can no longer throw kicks…" DeDeDe looked amazed.

"So he's no longer Low tier material…" DeDeDe muttered. "He probably would be in the middle tier or higher… You managed to analyze all this just from that short amount of time?"

Meta Knight nodded. "Precisely…"

Wario had just knocked Link off the stage after becoming Wario Man for the second time. The fat, stubby brawler had juggled Link into the air, not giving him a chance to recover and thus, star KOing him…

"Ouch… that really hurt…" Link muttered, still sore from the attacks as Wario taunted, showing both hands in the shape of a 'W' and saying 'Wah, Wah, Wah.' "But I won't lose… there's too much on the line…" Link came down from the platform just as Wario's Final Smash ended. Wario grinned.

"Thisa is it…" Wario snarled. "Our lasta life… Of course… we all know who's going to lose…"

"Yeah, fatty, that person is you!" Link sneered menacingly. Wario grinned.

"We'll see abouta that…" Wario growled. Wario charged with a dash attack. Link duck dodged and double Side smashed him. The attack had little effect on him and the stout, fat, brawler easily recovered.

"Takea this…" Wario growled. "Wario Waft…" Wario farted right in front of Link with the force of a nuclear bomb. Link was sent flying from the powerful attack.

"Aw god… why would you do that…" Link muttered. "That's so unnatural…"

"I'll show you unnatural…" Wario grinned. The stout man Up-Smashed Link, hitting the pint sized swordsman with multiple blows and sending him flying.

"Imma going to eat you little green man… I'm going to eat you…" Wario said, mouth wide open as he charged right at our injured hero.

"I'm not going in your filthy mouth…" Link said as he stood up, his bow ready. "So back off, you disgusting cannibal…!" Link fired, and the arrow, and it entered Wario's mouth.

"Aw, god…" Wario groaned as he barely managed to swallow the sharp object. "That really hurt my stomach…"

"This'll hurt much more…" Link said, a wide grin on his face and the Tri-Force symbol on his glove pointing at Wario. The stout man widened his eyes. He had merely used the arrow to stall him… just so he could get the Smash Ball. "Game over, fat-ass…"

"Aw, shit…" Wario groaned as a beam shot at Wario, capturing him and sandwiching him between two Tri-Forces. Link then charged at Wario with blinding speed and began slashing at him multiple times. Then Link prepared the final blow, shouting "Yahhhhh!" The attack was so strong, that Wario was sent sailing off the screen instantly.

"Game!" Master Hand boomed cheerfully. "The winner is, Toon Link!" Wario just grunted angrily, and headed back to the high tier room. Link fell to the floor anime-style again

"Hey, I'm still Link!" Link said as he got back up, a vein popped on his head. Every single Low tier character, along with Pit and Ike were cheering happily. Dedede was in disbelief and Meta Knight stayed calm, cool and collected as usual.

"I believe you owe me…" Meta Knight said calmly. DeDeDe grunted and handed him ten bucks. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going back to my room to meditate…"

"Link you were friggin' awesome!" Pit said, practically strangling him with his hug. "On that last move, BOOM, you knocked him out…"

"Yeah, nice job…" Ike said, a grin on his face. Link smiled.

"Piece o' cake…" The pint-sized swordsman said, doing his secret handshake with Ike. "That was pretty tough… I wasn't used to being so light…" Ike grinned.

"At least you didn't get totally owned like last time…" Ike said. "Ah, Zelda's here… I'll leave you two lovebirds alone for a bit… C'mon Pit…" He grabbed Pit's hand rather roughly… Link soon found out why and sweatdropped… Marth had detected them and he suddenly went fan-girl (Or in his case… fan-guy…) on the poor Crimean mercenary.

"Link… you did great…" Zelda said. She was slightly blushing. "I watched your battle, and I was really happy you won…"

"Thanks, Zelda…" Link said, a slight blush on his cheek. "I'm glad that you were watching. No hard feelings about that incident… Accidents happen, and I should've thought about that before I snapped…"

"I have the cure ready…" Zelda said, holding a vial with a potion in it. "You can turn back any time…" Link shrugged.

"Nah, I actually like being like this… I thought about it during this Brawl…" Link said. "Maybe being chibi-sized isn't so bad after all…"

"But won't it be weird seeing me with a kid?" Zelda said. Link shrugged.

"No matter what size, shape or form I am in, I will always be Link…" The swordsman said. "That's what Meta Knight told me… and I'm finally understanding what he meant…" With this, Link hugged Zelda and the two kissed together in a passionate kiss, but because Link was so short, Zelda had to pick him up and carry him in her arms in order to do so. The crowd 'Awwww'ed, clapping for the happy couple. Pit and Ike finally managed to get away from Marth, watching from the corner of the stadium. The two couldn't stop crying.

"That's so sweet…" Pit blubbered. "They're such a perfect couple…"

"I know…" Ike said, sniffing. "It's so… touching…"

**A few days later…**

Link was promoted to Middle tier. This didn't mean he never forgot about the Lower tiers who looked up for him. The reason why Master Hand promoted him into Middle instead of High was because there were some factors in the Brawl where he got really lucky, and those factors won him the Brawl. Link was still happy he was with his good old buddy Ike and with his girlfriend Zelda though. He still visited the lower tiers occasionally.

"Ah, everything is back to normal…" Pit said. "Link and Zelda made up, and Wario has left the lower tiers alone… It can't get any better than this…"

"Yeah…" Ike said, giving a small smile. "Those two are such a good couple. There can't be anything that could ruin the bond between those two…"

The two then passed by a hall way, where they saw Link and Zelda arguing furiously… again…

"How could you pull a prank on a Sonic like that?" Zelda asked. "Spilling milk all over him 'accidently?' Are you insane?"

"He was annoying me…" Link said, cleaning his ear with his pinky. "He goes like, 'You're too slow, c'mon, step it up!' All the freaking time… it gets really irritating… I swear, you need to stop acting like my mom… Just because I'm a midget now, doesn't mean I'm a little kid…" Zelda sighed.

"Its how he is, he's mentally challenged! Seriously, everyone always picks on him…" Zelda said, huffing. "Jeez, ever since you won that brawl with Wario, you've been picking more and more fights…"

"If you like Sonic so much, go marry him!" Link snapped, a vein popped. Zelda got really pissed off by this.

"ARG, YOU'RE SO IMMATURE…" Zelda shrieked in annoyance. "I swear, you always get jealous so easily…"

And the two continued like this. Ike and Pit sweatdropped.

"Oh, boy…" Pit said, rolling his eyes. "Here we go, again…"

"Seriously…" Ike muttered. "Those two are really at it… They act like an old married couple… As long as they're happy, right?"

Pit nodded. "Yep!"

And so, the two friends went their separate ways. Ike was going to a rematch with Bowser, who motivated him by calling Pit a stupid groupie. Pit was off to the stadium, where he would go do some Boss Battles.

**To be continued…**

…

**Well, that's the end of the chibi-sized Link saga… A new saga will begin next chapter… Look forward to it…**

**Ultima: Oh, joy! I actually like this story… It's so much better than your Pokemon ones… They're too mushy, bleah…**

**Me: Glad you're liking this story, I'm liking it too…**

**Anyways, you know the drill… Review, no flames (I will accept constructive criticism…), repeat… Easy, eh?**

**~Honou**


End file.
